leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ledyba (Pokémon)
|} Ledyba (Japanese: レディバ Rediba) is a dual-type introduced in Generation II. It evolves into starting at level 18. Biology Ledyba is similar to a red with a pattern of five black spots on its back. This pattern differs slightly between different Ledyba. Ledyba's carapace and back, when the wing covers are lifted, are yellow. Its eyes are large and round. Ledyba also has six black legs with hands that resemble boxing gloves and two black antennae. A female Ledyba has a shorter antennae than a male Ledyba does. It has a pair of clear wings underneath its wing covers. Ledyba is a gregarious Pokémon, to such an extent that it will be timid, stricken with doubt, afraid or even unable to move if it is alone. Ledyba secretes an aromatic fluid from where its legs join its body, which it uses to communicate with other Ledyba. Ledyba conveys its feelings to other Ledyba by altering the fluid's scent, smelling sour when angered. It is very sensitive to cold, so during cold weather, many Ledyba gather together to keep each other warm. Ledyba has been shown to serve a role in pollinating the fruit-producing plants of the Pokémon world, and is usually instructed to do so by means of a special whistle. However, like most Pokémon, it will also respond to regular vocal commands. Ledyba builds its nest on leaves in the , joining together and using to protect its home when needed. In the anime Major appearances A group of Ledyba debuted in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. Misty's Togepi saw them and curiously followed them. Later on, Ash's Pikachu and the other Pokémon were saved by the same group from falling out of a tree stump and down a cliff. Ledyba made its main series debut in The Whistle Stop. A girl named Arielle owned six of them, and controlled them with her whistle. They were targeted in one of 's schemes. Multiple Ledyba appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. They were among the Pokémon living in a forest. Minor appearances A Ledyba appeared in Tricks of the Trade as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Palmpona. Multiple Ledyba appeared in Houndoom's Special Delivery. A swarm of Ledyba was seen in the wild in The Legend of Thunder!. Multiple Ledyba appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as some of the Pokémon living in the Tree of Beginning. A Ledyba appeared in Some Enchanted Sweetening!, where it was lured in by the Honey that Cheryl had slathered onto a tree. Additional Ledyba also appeared in a boss fantasy in the same episode, but said boss fantasy was cut from the dub due to it containing suggestive material. A Ledyba appeared in The Grass-Type Is Always Greener!. Multiple Ledyba made brief cameo appearances in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Ledyba appeared in A Trainer and Child Reunion! as a resident of a forest where 's training center was located at. A group of Ledyba appeared in Strategy Begins at Home!. Multiple Ledyba appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions as some of the many local Pokémon living in Crown City. A few of them worked together with the other Pokémon in surrounding at the park to attack him, angry for what did to the city. Before a fight could break out, the Ledyba, along with the other Pokémon, were calmed down by . A group of Ledyba appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. A Ledyba appeared in SS027. Multiple Ledyba appeared in Facing the Grand Design!, where they were among the Pokémon living near Grace Tower. A Ledyba appeared in A Relay in the Sky!, as a participant in the Pokémon Sky Relay. It was in a team also consisting of . A Ledyba appeared in Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge!, where it was among the Pokémon playing in 's garden. It appeared again in The Ol' Raise and Switch!. Three Ledyba appeared in A Seasoned Search!, where they were among the Pokémon attracted by 's in their attempts to attract an . Two Ledyba appeared in Lulled to La-La Land! during a fantasy. Six Ledyba appeared in I Choose You!, where they were seen flying over the Shamouti Island area. Two Ledyba appeared in Deceiving Appearances!, where they were among the Pokémon seen at Aether Paradise. A 's Ledyba appeared in A Young Royal Flame Ignites!. Two Trainers' Ledyba appeared in The Power of Us. Three Ledyba appeared in Securing the Future!, with two under the ownership of different Trainers and the third being . They joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . A Ledyba appeared during a fantasy in SM096. A Trainer's Ledyba appeared in SM103. Pokédex entries types gather in groups during cold weather to keep warm.}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Ledyba debuted in The Legend when three were seen flying when had finished her message to in Johto. has a Ledyba, nicknamed Bach, that is first seen in Elekid Incorporated. A Ledyba is one of the Pokémon mentions she for Professor Oak at Elm's Laboratory in Three Cheers for Chikorita. A Ledyba appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. A Ledyba appears with its at the Mini-game Corner in the . A Trainer's Ledyba appeared in The Decision and the Tournament of Six. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga used a Ledyba in Showdown at the Radio Tower!!. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Ledyba is a member of Team Glee, along with and the leader . Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , and }} , , , , and , National Park Routes , , , , , , , , and (Headbutt trees)}} |} |} extension}} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} }} Routes , , and Routes , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , New Bark Town, Cherrygrove City, National Park, Safari Zone Gate, Ecruteak City, Pallet Town, Viridian Forest, Viridian City, Fuchsia City (Headbutt trees)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |area= }} |} |} , Berry fields, Friend Safari (Bug)}} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Back Yard}} |area=Secret Storage 4, Secret Storage 17, Endless Level 2, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Dubious Forest (1F-6F)}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Latolato Trail}} |} |} |area=Treetops: Soothing Shore}} |area=Challenge Battle: The Battle for Sky and Land}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Seventh release)}} |area=Distortion Land: Breezy Grasslands (All Areas), Legend Terrain: Meteorite Parkland (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Barrier Ledyba|English|United States|5|February 28 to March 6, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Barrier Ledyba}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Bide|Normal|Physical|—|—|10}} |Bug Bite|Bug|Physical|60|100|20||'}} |Bug Buzz|Bug|Special|90|100|10||'}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20| }} |Dizzy Punch|Normal|Physical|70|100|10|*}} |Drain Punch|Fighting|Physical|75|100|10|‡}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10| }} |Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20|‡}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20}} |Psybeam|Psychic|Special|65|100|20}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Silver Wind|Bug|Special|60|100|5||'}} |Tailwind|Flying|Status|—|—|15}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=166 |name2=Ledian |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Ledyba can be seen as a parallel to . Both of them are . Ledyba is exclusive to Pokémon Silver and SoulSilver while Spinarak is exclusive to Pokémon Gold and HeartGold. Ledyba is matutinal while Spinarak is nocturnal in said games. Additionally, their rarity is also reversed, with Ledyba being more common in Pokémon LeafGreen, and Spinarak in Pokémon FireRed. Both were also added to the expanded in , both can only be obtained by breeding their evolved forms in Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, , Black, and White, and both Pokémon have had their designs revealed. Additionally, in White 2 its swarms on while does so in Black 2. * Ledyba is tied with Mantyke for having the lowest base of all Pokémon. * Ledyba is tied with Weedle for having the lowest base of all Pokémon. Origin Ledyba is based on a . Its coloration seems to be based on '' . Name origin Ledyba and Rediba are derived from ladybug, , and possibly . In other languages |es=Ledyba|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Ledyba|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Ledyba|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=레디바 Ledyba|komeaning=Same as Japanese name |zh_cmn=芭瓢蟲 / 芭瓢虫 Bāpiáochóng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |hi=लेडीबा Ledyba|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Ледиба Lediba|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD de:Ledyba es:Ledyba fr:Coxy it:Ledyba ja:レディバ zh:芭瓢虫